


Interrupted

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Slash, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Hot breath, dark nights how could it go wrong.





	

I don’t own Criminal minds

I is for interrupted

It was dark, the moon shone through the window. Two men collided one pushing the other into the room and shoving the door shut with his foot.

“I’ve waited so long for this.” Words panted between kisses. Fingers tugging at buttons. Lips trailed down a cheek.

“You’ve been waiting I think I’m about to explode.” Clothes torn from a body flung to the floor. Shoes kicked off. Fingers tangled in hair as one man tugged the other down into a rough demanding, branding kiss.

I can’t wait any longer.” Buttons pulled open zippers pulled down. Denim pushed sharply down shapely thighs.  Knowing a burn would be there in the morning marking the path the denim took.  The ache of erections knifing through both of them.   

Hands fumbled in the darkness as one man pushed the other to the king sized bed. Crawling backward on the bed he waited as the other crawled over him. leaning over him taking his lips in a heat searing kiss. The only thing separating them was boxers.

Hands snaking into undergarments.  Hands playing over the hard as steal erections earning groans and murmurs from both parties.  

“Yes.” Words panted on a breath in the still dark air. A finger swiped over an erection. The finger reached up and licked the white salty precum. The other man gasped seeing his seed being licked clean by his lover.

“Hot. So hot.” Fingers tangled in hair. Teeth grazed against lips. Words uttered in the night.

“I need to feel you now feel all of you.” Boxers pushed to the end of the bed. Both completely naked skin to skin. Erections rubbing together. Arching together calling each other’s names.

“Need more.” Slithering down a body. Hot kisses, a tongue snuck into a belly button swirling hot, a whimper of need as he goes lower. His breath ghosting against a thigh so close oh so close. He can feel it. It takes all his will power not to grab his lovers head and press him down to where e really wants him.

Soft kisses to his thighs. Soothing the burn from earlier. So close so close that he can’t wait to feel the heat envelope him. Can’t wait to feel that sweet wet heat around him. so close. His hand reaches out. Tempted oh so tempted

And then the shrill ring of a phone breaks the quite still hazy blackness of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N well that didn’t go how I planned but hey I like it. I didn’t use names because I don’t know I thought it was fun not to know who was doing what you can imagine it any way you want. Is it Aaron is it Spencer. Hmm the possibility’s. Not sure what J will stand for but it will pick up right after this one and I mean minuets.


End file.
